


It's High Time Goatdad Came Home

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [90]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abandonment, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: And still, you wait.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 4





	It's High Time Goatdad Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a minimalism challenge on classpectanon's Homestuck server back at the end of August.

Every night, you stare out across the ocean, waiting for your lusus to return. Most nights. Not as many any more, now that you make your pies instead.

Nothing like a good pie to warm you up. In the soul, too.

You're not sure how they work, but they make the empty nights and restless days easier to bear, so you suppose they can't be too bad. Better than being stuck in your head, staring at your screen, waiting for one of those good motherfuckers to message you so you have something to do.

Until then, you wait. Always waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is from a HSCCS challenge... which I entered as soon as I heard about it (what can I say, I love my drabbles) and then proceeded to put off to the last minute. So I sat down with sprint music (presumably), a prompt list, and RNG to pick the prompts.
> 
> This one's prompt was "water"... I think. Could have been "horizon". Or both.


End file.
